Tenya Iida
|-|Iida= |-|Hero Costume= Summary Tenya Iida is the Class President of Class 1-A and a major character in My Hero Academia. Being born into a wealthy family of prestigious and esteemed heroes, he works tirelessly to uphold his family values and embody what it truly means to be a hero. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Tenya Iida, Ingenium Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Hero-in-Training, Student, Class President of Class 1-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can rapidly accelerate to incredible speeds but stalls immediately afterward Attack Potency: Building level (Able to fight back and keep up with Stain) Speed: At least Subsonic+ combat speed (Able to surprise/blitz the likes of Izuku and Shouto) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class MJ (Broke Stain's sword) Durability: Building level (Can take multiple attacks from Stain) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Human Melee Range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Having inherited his Quirk from a long line of well-known heroes, Tenya is already experienced with the ins and outs of his Quirk and thus has full control over it. He is also responsible and extremely attentive to the point of comedy, cleaning every speck of dust from the training ground to prevent Ochako from using her Quirk against him. These traits allowed him to reach 6th place on U.A. Practical Entrance Exam and 4th on Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test. Furthermore, he has the second highest grades in his class in a school renowned for its rigorous course work. However, his seriousness can sometimes lead to tunnel vision and poor judgment, as his grudge against Stain led him to abandon his post and go after the Hero Killer, resulting in his own capture. Weaknesses: After using Recipro Burst his Engine stalls for a short period of time, greatly reducing his effective movement speed during this time, He requires a significant running start to reach his top speed, His engines will stall if he drinks carbonated sodas or if the muzzlers are jammed, Can suffer from tunnel vision during matters of great personal importance to him Notable Attacks/Techniques: Engine: Tenya's Quirk turns his legs into engines that allow him to sprint at incredible speeds. He able to shift through numerous "gears" as he picks up speed, only being able to reach his third gear during a fifty-meter dash. However, they also have the same limitations as actual engines, and will thus begin to stall if he lacks sufficient fuel (a daily allowance of orange juice) or if the exhaust pipes on the back of his legs are jammed. * Recipro Burst: Tenya overclocks his engines to give himself greatly enhanced speed for ten seconds. However, after this period of increased speed ends, his engines will stall, thus disabling his Quirk for a significant amount of time while his engines cool down. This ability allowed him to take both Izuku and Shouto by surprise, allowing him to steal the former's headband in an instant before he was able to react. * Recipro Extend: After Tenya manages to recover from the effects of Recipro Burst, he will be able to gain even more speed in another massive burst, allowing him to take Stain completely by surprise. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Speedsters Category:Manga Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 8